Green Eyes Seeing Red
by badly-knitted
Summary: Until Ryo, Dee had never thought of himself as the jealous type. Set throughout the manga and after Vol. 7. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Green Eyes Seeing Red

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Throughout the manga and after Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Until Ryo, De had never thought of himself as the jealous type.

 **Word Count:** 951

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee is a green-eyed monster when he gets jealous,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Until he met Ryo, Dee had never considered himself to be the jealous type. He liked it when other guys openly admired his latest girlfriend or boyfriend, because he had something they wanted but weren't gonna get, and that put him one up on them. He was well aware of his own good looks and those other guys didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell of stealing his date. If anyone had reason to be jealous, it was them.

But meeting Ryo had changed all that. Try as he might, Dee could never pin down exactly why, but let anyone so much as look at his baby, and although he did his best to hide it, most of the time at least, he turned into a green-eyed monster.

Looking back he can see that he was possessive of his new partner right from the start. The kisses and pounces were a way of marking his territory, even if nobody else knew, a way of saying 'you're mine, you just don't know it yet'. Ryo could've decked him for it, the way he did with Rose, but despite protesting and even pushing him away on occasion, on some level he must not have minded the attention he was getting, because he kept letting it happen.

Speaking of Rose… Yeah, Dee will freely admit that he hates the guy, the moment he met the soon-to-be Commissioner, Dee had known he'd be a problem. Not really a rival for Ryo's affections, since Ryo seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Rose had designs on him, but certainly someone Dee needed to keep a close eye on. If Rose ever cornered him, Dee didn't think Ryo wouldn't stand a chance of defending himself, hence his intervention that time in Rose's office. He hadn't gotten there a moment too soon to rescue Ryo from Berkeley Rose's clutches.

Thankfully Ryo had turned out to be better able to defend himself than Dee had anticipated. Going on his own experiences with his partner, defending his virtue hadn't seemed like Ryo's strong point; most times it had only been preserved because Dee pulled back instead of pressing the advantage. However, the one time Rose tried to take what he wanted against Ryo's will, he'd received a solid punch to the mouth from Ryo's fist for his trouble. Dee had seen Rose a few hours later, sporting a split lip and an impressive bruise.

Looking at Ryo's deceptively slender frame, it was easy to forget that not only had he excelled in police self-defence techniques during his training at the academy, something he'd bashfully admitted when Dee asked him, but he was also quite proficient at both karate and judo, having taken classes from an early age.

Dee really didn't need to worry about Ryo's ability to protect himself, he knew that now, but that still didn't stop him from seeing red when anyone got too familiar with the man he loved. He just hated it even though now they were together he was pretty sure he had nothing to worry about. Ryo didn't respond when people flirted with him, which may or may not have had something to do with his inability to recognise flirtation when it was directed at him, but it still often made Dee feel insecure when he caught someone hitting on his partner.

Maybe that was the key; perhaps the root cause of Dee's jealousy lay in his insecurity, because he'd found the one person in the world who completed him in ways he'd never imagined, and he was terrified of losing him. Life without Ryo by his side didn't bear thinking about, and sometimes Dee worried that the green-eyed monster inside him would eventually drive away the man he loved to the depths of his soul. When he'd confessed that to Ryo late one night, his response had taken Dee by surprise.

"You know, I get jealous too, every time someone hits on you, even when it's just JJ. I know you're not interested in him, but still, every time he jumps on you I have to force myself not to yell at him to get his hands off you because you're mine. I think I might have a bit of a possessive streak," he'd admitted, blushing sheepishly. "It's just, I love you so much sometimes I get terrified that you'll realise you could do better and I'll lose you."

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about, I promise. You'll never lose me because you're the one, there's no one in the whole world who could be any better for me than you; nobody else could even come close. But I don't mind if you get a bit jealous now and then, as long as you don't mind when I do."

"You want to know the truth?"

"Always."

"I kinda like that you get jealous, because it means you're looking out for me, seeing the things I don't notice, and making sure I don't have to deal with unwanted attention from people I'd never be interested in. I know I'm not good at telling the difference between someone just being nice and someone flirting with me, and that can lead to misunderstandings, but I never have to worry about anyone getting the wrong idea when you're there to set them straight."

Dee smiled. "Count on it; I've got your back, no matter what. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

That was all Dee needed to hear. If Ryo was okay with his jealousy, then perhaps he'd been worrying over nothing. They belonged together, and come what may, Dee was going to make damned certain that nobody ever got the chance to tear them apart.

.

The End


End file.
